brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Nicksessor
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Ajraddatz (Talk) 23:55, June 30, 2011 |} Stop Can you please stop adding the villains category? It does not exist, and adding it to pages is just a waste of time and effort, since all those edits have to be reverted. Sincerely, 00:09, July 1, 2011 (UTC) * Second warning (and last before a block) 00:15, July 1, 2011 (UTC) 00:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC)}} Then why can't I just add a page to make a villains page because believe it or not they are lego villains andwe have to show who they are. Nicksessor I contest the block. Nicksessor was adding the categories in good faith, yet he was reprimanded harshly for his actions. The only welcome he received was automated; quit biting him. FB100Z • talk • 23:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *Hello Nicksessor. The reason for your block was because Your edits were deemed as vandalism, due to the excessive amount of invalid categories you were adding to articles after two warnings. Nighthawk leader had no choice but to block you, due to your aggressive actions. Please listen to the administrators' warnings and read our category guidelines as well, to prevent a future block. Thanks. 01:57, July 5, 2011 (UTC) * "Villain" is a subjective term, and Category:Villains (and similar such categories) has been voted for deletion several times on Brickipedia:Articles for Deletion (this category is actually used specifically as an example of a category that should not be created in Brickipedia:Category Guidelines). You were given two warnings before a block was placed on you, and you refused to stop, or to even talk it over with those who gave you the warnings. Therefore there was no other option but to block you, unless we were going to sit there all day and wait for you to make another edit so we could revert it. Seems like FB100Z would love to do this, but most people have better things to than clicking a rollback button a few hundred times. If you would like to talk about the creation of a villains category, feel free to start up a forum about it though, or make an entry at Brickipedia:Articles for Deletion for it to be restored. 07:41, July 5, 2011 (UTC) *Okay, let me explain. I actually don't really care whether we need to have a Villains category or not; the issue here is the proper treatment of a newcomer. No offense to NHL, but how would you like to be left with a message that says "Second warning (and last before a block)"? That's not only cryptic to someone unfamiliar with our warning system, but also hostile in the way it gets its point across. *What Nicksessor is doing is against community consensus, but how would he know? Do we expect all newbies to read all of our policies and previous forum discussions and be whacked with a wet trout every time they make a mistake? Of course not, per IAR. When a newcomer screws up, you're supposed to educate them in a polite and welcoming way, not treat them like some sort of super-vandal. Vandalism is a deliberate act of bad faith; Nick's actions are likewise not vandalism. FB100Z • talk • 19:48, July 5, 2011 (UTC) From Ajraddatz Hello Nicksessor, your block has now expired so you are free to go back to editing. Per above, it isn't a good idea to add that category to pages. It really is a shame that you were needlessly blocked here, when you obviously are editing here with good intentions. If you ever have any questions, feel free to ask me on my talk page, or in Brickipedia's . Thanks, and have a great day :-) 20:13, July 5, 2011 (UTC)